1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carriage and, more particularly, to a wheeled carriage for transporting, fitting and installing a construction panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction panels, such as the types of panels which are mounted as doors or plate glass windows, generally are quite heavy and awkward to handle, particularly during the fitting and installation stages of a construction process. As a consequence of the numerous problems and inconveniences associated with the cumbersome panels, a variety of devices have been proposed for facilitating panel handling operations. Such devices typically provide some type of rolling base upon which the weight of a substantially planar, relatively heavy panel is supported and rolled to the desired point of installation. The panel then is manually removed from the base and mounted in the desired orientation.
One prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,265 to Hansen, issued Jun. 23, 1964. Hansen has a door-carrying frame mounted on a wheeled base. A door panel rests on the frame and is supported alternately in either a reclined travel position or an upright installation position forward of the base. The shortcomings of Hansen are illustrative of the prior art and should be understood.
First, because Hansen suspends the center of mass of a panel carried on the frame forwardly of the base when the frame is upright, the Hansen device has limited stability when used in an installation mode of operation whereby the entire apparatus has a tendency to tip. The instability is particularly evident when attempting to move the device such as when moving a door panel toward a door jamb. This is because the weight of the panel and frame is cantilevered ahead of the wheels and the device consequently requires operator effort to prevent overturning of the base.
Also, Hansen fails to provide means for mechanically adjusting and maintaining the position of a panel carried on the frame when the frame is in position for installation of the panel. That is, the Hansen device is incapable of variably elevating or rotating a door panel when the frame is upright. These functions are important when attempting to align a door or other construction panel with a mounting location, such as when attempting to hold a door panel adjacent to a hinge location during installation.
Furthermore, it is advantageous when fitting a construction panel to be able to positively determine and quickly reestablish position adjustments of a panel. Reestablishing the fitted position is especially helpful in applications where a door or window panel is temporarily moved away from a mounting site for additional working after fitting or in applications where multiple panels are to be installed. Hansen does not have means for positively determining or quickly reestablishing variable position adjustments of a panel carried on a frame.
For instance, when mounting hardware to a door panel, it is desirable to operate on the door panel after the door panel has been aligned with the intended installation location and while the door panel remains on the frame. The panel handling device disclosed by Hansen can be placed in an overturned configuration in which the device functions alternatively as a type of a work bench. However, Hansen lacks means for securing a construction panel to the frame or for otherwise maintaining the position of a construction panel relative to the frame. As such, the carriage and panel must be re-aligned with the intended installation location which further increases the amount of time required for the construction process. Thus, there is a continuing need for an improved carriage for a construction panel wherein all of the above issues are considered and addressed.